


Howling Metal

by MichStorm (WordStorm)



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other, Possible LotR crossover, wolf!Erik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordStorm/pseuds/MichStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story that my sister came up with. All I'm doing is typing as she dictates, and posting the chapters on here. </p><p>Erik Lensherr was a normal boy, unknowing of his Mutant status, when at the age of three, his life was changed forever. His father had drawn young Erik a picture of his favourite fairytale character: the Big Bad Wolf. Who knew that a pencil could cause so much change?</p><p>NOTE: I think my sister has forgotten about this story...sorry everyone. Then again, she's never actually seen First Class, so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howling Metal

Prologue

_Its eerie yellow eyes stared at her, filling the forest with fear._

_“But what about my mom?” the little girl’s voice was trembling. “My mom wants me to go back. But first, I need to take these treats to Grandma.”_

_The wolf snickered. “Fine day, isn’t it?”_

_“W-what do you mean?”_

_“I mean the sun’s shining, the flowers are blooming…I’m sure your mother would like some. Your grandmother too, perhaps?”_

_“Yes, I’m sure. I might as well go gather some right now.”_

_Once she was gone, the wolf laughed silently, quite pleased with himself, then he raced to the grandmother’s house._

 

* * *

“Daddy, daddy! I like the wolf; why can’t it be a good guy? Why does he have to be bad?”

Three-year-old Erik sat on his bed, listening to his father read him a bedtime story, called Red Riding Hood.

His father shrugged. “I don’t know why he can’t be a good guy. I didn’t write the story.”

“Can’t you read more?”

“No, it’s time for you to go to bed, Erik.”

“Aww…can you at least draw me a picture of the wolf?”

“All right.”

“Yay!”

“Now you need to go to sleep.”

“But I want to see the picture!”

“I’ll put it by your pillow when I’m done with it.”

“Okay.”

His father went to work at the drawing, checking every few minutes to make sure Erik was still asleep. Finally, he finished the picture, and tucked it next to his son’s pillow.

The next morning, the sound of howling filled the air – and Erik was gone.

 

 


End file.
